Currently, ladders, as well as other articles, are strapped onto the tops and/or sides of cars and vans using all sorts of jury-rigged systems: rope, bungee cords, virtually anything up to and including duct tape. These attachment systems are largely ineffective rendering the ladder or other article at risk for becoming a projectile which can potentially cause bodily injury, as well as damage property, of the owner of the ladder/item and innocent bystanders or passers-by who have the misfortune to be in range when the ineffective retention system gives way.
The present invention comprises a quick-connect tie down system comprising a) a grip base including i) a first housing member; ii) a linearly reciprocating trigger; iii) a first detachable bracket; b) a ratchet assembly secured to the grip base, the ratchet assembly including a spool; c) a separate C-shaped clamping bracket; d) a strap extending between the ratchet assembly on the grip base and the separate C-shaped clamping bracket; whereby when the linearly reciprocating trigger is actuated, the ratchet assembly coils the strap on the spool allowing at least one object to be secured between the first removable bracket and the separate C-shaped bracket. Preferably, the first bracket is itself a C-shaped clamping bracket. The housing of the base includes a pair of channels in which the linearly reciprocating trigger slides.
The ratchet assembly includes the spool, at least one ratchet gear having teeth, a spring-biased retention finger engaging the teeth of the ratchet gear, and an actuator arm with a toothed finger for engaging the teeth of the ratchet gear, the actuator arm being formed on one end of the linearly reciprocating trigger. More preferably, the at least one ratchet gear comprises a pair of ratchet gears, one of the pair of ratchet gears affixed to each end of the spool. The spring-biased retention finger or brake can be retracted against a pressure provided by a spring to permit free rotation of the spool. The first bracket may further include article-engaging hooks at a distal end thereof. The first bracket is a separate element interconnected to a portion of the ratchet assembly by a second length of strap. While the first and second straps are preferably a woven textile, for less demanding applications, both straps may be stretchable elastic straps to facilitate attaching items including bundles, and the like.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.